An Incoherent Thought
by TheKrister2
Summary: She had worked so hard to make people accept her, she had tried everything she could but nothing worked. Then she met her guardian angel, sort of.


She had worked so hard to make people accept her, she had tried to make her parents realize that she couldn't help it, she had tried to be normal, have normal friends but in the end, everything stopped. When her mother began to drag her to all the doctors and even priests, she began to feel the pressure more and more until she gained a _new condition_. She began talking to herself and one doctor after witnessing a _recording_ of her talking with herself concluded that she had a gotten an imaginary friend, while normal people would notice it after a while her case was special. After all that had happened, she had a heavy case of it too.

The boy or man she had met in her room was tall with black hair falling past his waist, crimson eyes staring back into hers. When they first _met_ she had been scared because he had a scowl on his face, he looked like his mother and father or any of her former _friends_ when they were angry with her. She soon found out though that he always had it even if he was angry or something else. He had always been there for her, when her parents scolded her, he was there always listening and holding her until she slept whispers of voices was all she heard when he tried to speak. She did not understand it but it calmed her. The ones that didn't ignore her bullied her by locking her in the toilet making her unable to leave, they also threw buckets of water over the edge of the toilet wall, but even then, he was there. Sitting there with her, whispering her to sleep while he protected her from the water by wrapping his dark cloak around her frame and when she woke up she would be in the warm covers of her bed, while the boy clad in black would be sitting next to her bed, watching over her, protecting her. She always felt safe in his presence; it felt like nothing could touch her when he was there.

As she grew older, her grandfather had explained that he was only in her imagination; he told her he was what they called an _imaginary friend_. At first she refused to believe it, it couldn't be possible… right?

However, as she grew to acknowledge that he was in her imagination she began to stop talking with him. But no matter how much she tried he never disappeared and she was kind of _grateful_ for that since in the hard times she always came across, she would seek his help when he came _forward_. One time when she had been locked in a closet full of washing equipment he had appeared, in the end she broke down from the bullying and her only _true_ friend appearing before her in her times of need. Once again, she found herself crying out her feelings as he wrapped her in his cloak, a feeling of warmth came over her before she began hearing the whispers. She woke up in her bed the next day, when her eyes fluttered open he gave a rare smile before slowly moving into the shadowed corner of the room, if she concentrated, she could see the outline of his from but from that day onwards, he stayed in the back of her vision.

Now after all this time of being normal, her two _best friends_ had told her not to read their minds if they since she didn't have _permission_ so they had accused her. Frankly seeing this had pissed Ichigo off so he gave them quite horrifying nightmares, they had also said they _broke off_ their friendship.

That day she had stayed on the school roof until night just watching the sunset in the arms of her _imaginary_friend, he had held her close, embraced her and accepted her. He had wrapped her into his cloak while embracing her, letting her cry her heart out. He had _talked_ a lot that day and even though she didn't understand what he said, it sounded like he was singing a song, a very sad song. The world _sounded_ like it was crying while _listening_ to the song sung by the man clothed in black, again she fell asleep in his embrace and again she woke up in her room, with him giving her a sad smile before retreating into the shadows.

She decided to transfer to a new school and a small hope of getting some friends that _didn't_ care about her _power_ but she doubted something like that would happen.

When she arrived in her new apartment, she found her bed and her basic supplies already unpacked and on her bed, staring at her with his crimson eyes was her only _true_ friend… in a sense. She always wondered how things like this just seemed to _happen_ she knew he wasn't real but when she fell asleep in his arms, she woke up at home. She had put it off for now but it was beginning to _bug_ her. "Can you speak?" She asked him for the billionth time while only getting a confused stare back. "Forget it" She sighed; she hoped he could talk, it was bad enough having an imaginary friend but one that couldn't talk _normally_ was worse.

That night after realizing everything she wanted to unpack for now had been _magically_ unpacked she went to bed, the boy moved to get out of her way but she stopped him "J-just for tonight…" She was blushing… and why was she blushing at her imagination, well her imaginary friend was extremely good looking _and_ she was embarrassed. He just have her a mischievous smirk as a reply before he laid down onto the bed and pulled her down into his embrace. He knew it wasn't smart to do this since he would one day leave but she was special, she reminded him of himself after losing his mother too much for his liking so he had taken her under his _wing_. So for tonight he slept with her, it was probably because she was _afraid_ of being alone in a new city and a new home.

The next day she woke up staring straight at the face of her _savior_ and friend, at first she didn't think much of it but when she began to fully awake she saw the position she was in. One leg tightly fitted around his own here arms around his neck while his was around her torso holding her close in a death grip she would never be able to escape of unless he _woke_… even though she was in her head she was unable to will him away or will herself out of his death grip. She looked at the clock seeing that it was still two more hours until school began; when she looked back she let out a small "_eep_" His eyes were open and his crimson eyes stared back into her light brown ones. "C-could you l-let me go" She stuttered out, the same mischievous smirk from last night appeared, that was when she knew that he had _planned_ this. With that, he tightened his hold around her tiny frame brining her impossibly closer to his own. She knew he knew that she didn't want him to let go but holding her this close made her face redden to the same color of his eyes. She began to fall asleep again after a few minutes being held close, she was happy _he_ knew… she had needed that after moving away from her only other source of happiness, _her grandfather_. She moved when she felt something poke her cheek, snuggling closer to the warmth in front of her, then the poke came repeatedly but she didn't wake up. That was his _Shiro_ instincts kicked in, he leaned forward and began to gently bite her ear, it didn't take long for her eyes to shoot open staring wide eyed at him as he released his gentle but _playful_ bite, "W-w-w-what wh-where y-y-you d-d-doing" She stuttered out a crimson blush adoring her features. He sighed playfully before leaning in and biting her ear again still gently but also a little more playful. When he leaned back, her eyes seemed glossed over with a major blush adoring her features. This time he just turned her head towards the clock, her eyes widened in shock 20 minutes until school starts and she had been _played_ by her imagination… did he plan that too? "AAAH!" She jumped out of his embrace and the bed, proceeding to get ready to leave, she was about to leave when she was stopped by a hand, the hand belonging to her mysterious imagination. He placed a toast in her mouth and while she was eating that he buttoned the shirt she had forgotten to take on, he sighed she almost ran out the door on an empty stomach _and_ without her shirt to booth. Well at least she would get quite the surprise later today.

Arriving at the school with a few minutes to spare she caught her breath before proceeding to wait outside the door, she had heard that there was another transfer student but there was no sign of the person or the man clad in black. Then the teacher opened the door sighing when he saw only one of the students was there, the teacher told her to go inside and introduce herself. Kotoura prepared herself and entered with an emotionless mask introducing herself by name before moving down into the classroom choosing to sit down next to the desk by the window, she didn't know why she didn't choose to sit by the window but she just felt _compelled_ to sit down next to it. The next second everyone standing was on their knees while everyone sitting had their head on the desk and everyone was unable to breathe, Kotoura was the only one that seemed unaffected by the pressure, she felt it alright but she could breathe and stand completely fine. Then the sky darkened to the darkest black while black mist like smoke seeped into the room, only Kotoura was able to _see_ what happened for the others the black mist covered their eyes and ears making them unable to see or hear what was happening. Then the door opened and the source of the pressure walked inside, there her _imaginary _friend was, walking in all his glory, but she was sure he was the source of the _pressure_ she tried to move but found herself frozen in place, he walked towards her, his stare meeting hers before he sat down right next to her. The sky brightened and the mist like smoke disappeared, Kotoura found herself in shock while staring at her _former_ imaginary friend. The other people in class looked around in shock while some had ran out after having slightly more embarrassing _relaxations_, after a while class continued in a tense silence, no one had seen _him_ or more like they were unable to _sense_ his presence.

She began thinking that she was imagining it all, that everything happening was her imagination, yes that _had_ to be it.

She would be proved wrong when class ended. And just like that, the bell rang and class was over and the class representative and a friend of hers came over to talk to the newest addition of the class, then they noticed the man clad in black sitting next to Kotoura. They had heard from the teacher that they would get two new classmates; she guessed this was the other. As she stared at him, she and her friend found themselves in an ever-deepening blush from his Godly looks; they instantly chose to introduce themselves to him first instead of the creepy new girl.

"Hi I'm Reiko." Reiko said in a deep blush shared with her friend with an equally deep blush. "I-I'm Saeko, a-are you new here?" She said with a few stutters. Unknowingly to the two girls the entire class was listening in on the conversation about the _new hot guy_ for the girls and _new enemy_ for the boys, even Kotoura found herself listening in.

Ichigo nodded as a reply to their question before going back to staring out the window with a longing look.

"U-umh i-if you'd like I could show you around the school." Every girl present had thought similar to "You traitor" or just releasing their Killing Intent on the poor Saeko. Ichigo just stared at them before shaking his head.

All throughout this Kotoura wore her emotionless mask but she was panicking inside, why was he _here_, why was he _real_ for that matter. Why, why, why? Was the millions of thoughts flying by inside her head.

The two girls reluctantly turned towards Kotoura, "So where are you from Kotoura-san" The said girl looked up and involuntarily read their minds "If you don't want to know then don't ask." She replied in her monotone voice, then the other girl tried "So, what club are you joining" Again she just stared at them before replying, "I'm not interested in tennis." Both of the two girls were quite disturbed by the fact that she _knew_ what they were thinking, well at least they had two new additions in their class… no matter how weird or… hot they may be.

Soon the teacher for the next class entered and class began, after the class had settled down and the teacher had begun _teaching,_ the dark haired boy next to her handed her a note while no one was looking.

Said note read, _"Meet me on the roof after school."_ It unsettled her a little since she had to confront her _new_ fear, confronting something she had though was her going crazy had been real all along, or maybe it had _become_ real, she didn't know but she was going to find out and solve the mystery that was _him_.

After school ended most of the girls were about to swarm Ichigo only to find his seat _empty_ even though they had seen him a second earlier, it was confusing but they put it off for now. Meanwhile Kotoura had packed and was proceeding to the roof to meet _him_.

Arriving at the roof she stared at _him_, her feelings were in turmoil, why was this happening. If he was real, why did he not say anything? Thoughts much like those had been swirling inside her mind after she had gotten that note from _him_.

He turned to look at the girl he had asked to meet him, he was going to explain a little of his… _situation_. "Hello" His voice echoed out, the winds howling, his voice sounding as majestic as she imagined it to be.

"I- I… How are you here" Kotoura replied hurriedly after calming down if only a little

"To meet you." Was all he replied in his small, calm, majestic but overall powerful voice as it echoed out across the roof, how he did it she would probably never know.

"A-ah, umh, W-why… why didn't you tell me you were real" She asked, her fears increasing

"Would you have believed me if I told you otherwise" He questioned her

She hung her head with a blush adoring her features yet again; she began thinking back on her memories, her blush coming from the most recent _memory_. She remembered all the people that she had trusted and loved leave her alone, in darkness and pain. Would he leave like all the others now that he was _real_? Tears began forming in the edges of her eyes, she tried to find some reason for him to stay but if he had _become_ real then he was no longer bound to her and _could_ –_would_- leave her like all the others.

"Haruka, do you _want_ to believe that?" He questioned her, his voice holding a tint of slight frustration.

"I- I… I don't want you to leave!" She almost _cried_ out, would he reject her now? Would he leave? A small smile adoring his features making him all the more majestic with the setting sun's rays of light behind him, then and there he truly looked like a _God_.

"I won't leave you, not now, not ever." He would stay with her as long as he could, but he felt the world denying his existence, he would not be able to stay with her _forever_.

She smiled a smile holding so many feelings, relief and happiness. The smile looked all the more beautiful in the dark rays of the sun. He extended his arm to her before repeating his first word to her "Then I say again, _hello_." This time she smiled a smile unfit for a _mere_ human, "Hello!" She said as she jumped at him, pulling him into the deepest hug she could manage. She buried herself in his chest both happy that he was real and afraid that if she let go he would disappear forever. "Don't be afraid" He said as he gently pulled her away, when her eyes adjusted she saw through the blur that she was _home_ in her apartment which was at least 20 minutes away at a normal pace.

"H-how…" She whispered in shock and awe, he replied with a smirk before lifting her up and throwing her into the coach on the other side of the room, _gently_ of course. "You stay there; I'll make us some food." She just stared at him did he even _knew_ how to _make_ food; he hadn't eaten once in the entirety that she had seen and been with him. She could feel her sorrowful life cracking, of course, she would never completely heal, she knew that, but he had been there since the start. He was the only _person_ she would ever allow into her sealed off heart, it was not as if she could stop him he had gotten in there a long time ago. She smiled fondly at the memories of him and her doing their thing together, she telling him how everything went in an overdramatic way and he only listened with that scowl of his and giving a smirk once in a while.

Then she noticed it, the table in front of her was _covered_ in different foods, it was a feast fit for a king or in this case, a queen. She stared dumbly at him, opening her mouth to ask _how_. "Not now" He said while staring at her, like studying her for her reaction on his food, She took a piece of what looked like chicken and took a small bite. Her eyes widened as colors of every kind exploded in her mind, the majestic taste. Then as if it was the end of the world, she began to eat the food at a pace that could rival even the fastest of eaters. He just stood there, taking an occasional bite from something that looked like a chicken wing. Afterwards she just laid on the couch, her eyes was slightly glossed over as she was in a world all but her own.

"Ichigo." He said snapping her out of her daze; she looked at him not having heard what he had said properly. "My name is, Ichigo." He said while staring at Kotoura. "O-oh." Was all she managed to mutter out while staring at him dumbly, she was unsure of what to say, should she just respond with her name?

Ichigo stared out of the window seeing it was dark outside; he picked Kotoura up in her dazed form and carried her to bed.

Kotoura snapped out of her daze when she was laid down onto her bed, absentmindedly noticing the apartment was dark. She turned bright red when she turned her head towards the wall; there he was, lying beside her his crimson eyes staring into her browns the moonlight lighting up the room enough for her to see his body. Her blush deepened to a darker red, he had his arms around her, her head resting on one while the other was wrapped around her back, holding her close. Then he opened his mouth "Goodnight" He all but whispered before closing his eyes, his mouth slightly open as a song echoed around the apartment, the words incomprehensible but it made her tired, wanting to go to sleep. She didn't care anymore, and she slept in his arms even moving closer into the warmth of his chest.

The next morning she found herself in quite the embarrassing position; her leg was once again wrapped around his while her arms embraced him as he did her. The only problem was, her shirt had unbuttoned more than _necessary_ in her sleep she tried to _think_ but it was all but stopped when she noticed how dangerously close she was to Ichigo's sleeping face, the slightest movement would end in a _kiss_ if she were not careful.

His eyes fluttered open as he tightened his hold around her, the playful glint in his eyes was all she saw before he _gently_ proceeded to bite her lower lip. She turned the darkest crimson possible as she stared at him wide eyed, her thoughts getting out of hand. He released her but not before capturing her lips with his own for a short second, when he was done she had a faraway gaze, eyes glossed over. He could continue but she would probably end up unconscious and they had school soon so he _moved_ to the kitchen and began preparing food.

When he came back with two plates of simple but tasty breakfast, he noticed she was still in her own little world. He put the two plates down on the small table before going ahead with his _evil_ plan; he leaned in next to her ear before he said "Bo!" Quite loudly. The next thing he heard was an '_eep_' while Kotoura jumped from the bed, turning around in the process. "W-w-w-w-why d-d-do y-y-you d-do things l-like _that_" She stuttered out staring at him with the heaviest blush she was capable of _wearing_ in the moment. Ichigo just gave her a playful but slightly evil smirk as her answer.

After her embarrassing morning they both proceeded to go to school, school was like every other school she had been to. After the first week most were already avoiding her but strangely enough still trying to approach Ichigo even though he was with her all the time, not only were there rumors about them dating but there were other more _dangerous_ rumors but they strangely disappeared after a day or two. Every morning was the same but when she was alone with Ichigo everything was different, she felt safe, happy and hopeful. He still _played_ with her in his own way, going from biting her ear to kissing her _awake_ in the morning, she did not hate it, rather the opposite she liked it and welcomed it with open arms. Her feelings for him had not changed that much, she still loved him a little _too_ much but he seemed to have noticed that a long time ago and only began acting upon it now. However, what she loved the most was when they slept; of course, they didn't do anything _out of hand_ but when she slept in his arms she never had the nightmares that usually plagued her mind when she slept.

The second week was what had changed Ichigo's _treatment_ towards the class when someone had tried to lock Kotoura in the bathroom, but Ichigo being Ichigo just _moved_ her out of the bathroom and into his arms, they both left for the day, when they came home she cried and he comforted her. No matter how far she went, she was still weak against bullying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is just me trying out posting.. not really my thing but why not, So I wrote this story a while ago and I probably have like 20 other stories but I never got to the point of posting before now. If all goes well I may upload more, now for the few people that might read this, please leave a review about what you think, things to improve on etc.<br>Thanks._**


End file.
